Normal :Escolhendo o destino
by Carol Couto
Summary: Athena ressucita os cavaleiros, e Milo não sabe o que fazer de sua vida, a única coisa que sabe, é que ele quer ficar ao lado de um certo Francês, e o Francês, será que sabe o que fazer da vida? Péssimo Summary, por favor leiam...


**_Disclaimer: _**_Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é : P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

**_Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco_**

**_De qualquer forma_**

**_Boa Leitura! _**

* * *

É...Tudo que já vivemos nos permite dizer que estamos em tempos difíceis agora...Tão ou mais complicados que os tempos em que vivíamos matando uns aos outros em nome de uma única deusa: Athena. Difícil compreender não? Estamos em guerra?Não!Claro que não, as guerras terminaram quando o maldito Hades foi derrotado, e Athena em sua bondade e justiça nos cedeu outra vida. O problema é justamente este, a tal "nova vida" que nos deu.Porquê? Pelos simples fato de que temos chances de ser pessoas normais...Normais?E algum de nós sabe ser normal?Eu pelo menos não...Estou aqui perdido buscando uma forma de ocupar meu dia, já que agora não mais preciso treinar avidamente para buscar aprender novas técnicas e defender com mais afinco nossa deusa daqueles que ousarem molestá-la...Alguém por favor, que tenha controle do oficio, me ensine a ser normal?Oh Céus! Quanto mais penso mais perdido me encontro! Não entendo porque só agora temos o direito à liberdade...

Queria poder ter escolhido o meu destino, e não ter nascido com um poder especial que me leva a não ter escolhas na minha vida...Por tanto tempo almejei poder escolher meu destino, e agora que posso, não sei que rumo dar...Se antes tivesse tido a oportunidade de escolher não teria pestanejado ao escolher a pessoa que me faz viver, e não existir...Sim, ele...O cavaleiro imaculado e inatingível do gelo.Sempre frio com todos, menos comigo...Comigo Camus mudava da água para o vinho...Ele conseguia até mesmo sorrir!Sim, juro!!Vi ele sorrir mais de uma vez!Por isso, cada vez que ele exibia, por mais mixuruca que fosse um sorriso eu me iluminava por dentro, me sentia uma pessoa importante pra ele...Mas será mesmo?

-Ei seu boa vida!Não vai treinar hoje não? –Aquela voz desconcertante, sabia exatamente de quem era

-Ah Camus...Dá um tempo, passei vinte anos da minha vida só treinando todo dia, me deixa descansar vai!

-Acontece que você já está a duas semanas sem treinar!Já ta ficando gordinho! –Pisou no meu calo...Se não fosse outro eu mandava pro inferno, mas como é o Camus eu me seguro ...

-Só não te mando pro inferno porque agente já ta nele...-Suspiro derrotado –Tem jeito? –Ele nega –Então vamos né...

Droga...Francês maldito...Lá vou eu pra mais um dia super ótimo...Porque eu ainda me sujeito a isso?Só por causa dele...

Me surpreendo em como ele mudou, não fisicamente, porque ele continua sendo lindo, como sempre foi, os mesmos fios azuis macios que descem pelas costas, o mesmo olhar gélido e a pele pálida de neve, mas sua personalidade mudou tanto...Está mais brincalhão, eu diria até menos frio...Pelo menos comigo...Tenho tanto remorso do que fiz antes, só eu sei o quanto me doeu ferir o Camus...Foi como se arrancasse uma parte de mim, mas no fim, ele me perdôo...

* * *

Depois de descer aquele absurdo de escadas nós finalmente chegamos a arena e pra minha não surpresa, não tem ninguém!Pois é... Não há absolutamente NINGUÉM!Apenas nós!Os dois loucos que gostam de treinar, no caso, um só, que arrasta o outro...Ok, nós começamos a treinar, tudo muito bom, muito ótimo, até agora eu pude apreciar meu francês malhado com a roupa de treino grudada no corpo dele...Até que as serventes do santuário sem nada pra fazer começaram a babar e gritar pra ele...Que vontade de lançar uma Antares na fuça dessa infelizes, mas pra minha felicidade Camus não se sente a vontade e pede pra dar uma volta...

-Ainda não se acostumou com todo esse assédio?

-Que assédio?Acha que elas gritavam por minha causa?

-E porque mais seria?

-Oras...Que eu saiba é você que sempre passa jogando charme pra cima delas...-Me esqueci desse detalhe...É, antes de me apaixonar por esse francês cabeça-dura eu era um tanto quanto "atirado"

-Isso é passado...

-Não pra elas...Ai que calor! –Camus tira sua blusa e eu quase tenho uma hemorragia nasal –Vamos? –Ele aponta para o lago e me chama

-Não to com tanto calor assim... -Francês calorento...Tá um frio dos diabos...

-A água ta uma delicia!

-Não valeu! To bem AQUI! –O maldito me puxou e eu cai de roupa e tudo na água gelada!Que frio! –CAMUS! VEM CÁ! –Já to na água mesmo!Agora eu vou afogar esse francês!Ele ta rindo! –Eu vou te afogar!

-Nem tente!Ou eu congelo a água! –Ótimo, bandeirinha branca...Não tenho chance, o jeito é me encolher...

-O que você fez com o Camus?Hein seu E.T.? –Vou congelar de tanto frio...Tô tremendo

-Não aconteceu nada com o Camus...Até porque eu continuo sendo eu...

-Você mudou bastante...

-É...Eu sei...Mas eu só consigo ser assim com você...

-Q-Q-Que b—b-bom... –Já estou batendo dentes...

-Tudo isso é frio?-Faço que sim com a cabeça e ele sorri –Melhoro? –Estou mais vermelho que um pimentão...Camus me abraçou por trás, e agora confesso, tô com um puto calor...

-Ca-Camus!

-Que foi?Você não tava com frio?

-Ta-tava...Mas não precisava disso...

-Deixa de ser orgulhoso...Meu corpo ta quente...Não tem nada de mais em te aquecer... –No fundo eu sabia...Ele só faz isso porque é meu amigo...Apenas amigo...

-Atchim!

-Milo você ta bem?

-Atchim!

-Melhor agente sair...

-Atchim!

* * *

-Viu o que eu arrumei por sua causa Camus!

-Como eu ia saber que você ia ficar resfriado só porque entrou numa água num dia quente?

-Quente?!Chama aquilo de quente?Tava frio para caramba!Você tava é tentando me matar!

-Ahh Milo...Não exagera vai!Já disse que vou cuidar de você...

-Preferia uma enfermeira...-Falo tentando ser implicante

-Ok então...Vou chamar o enfermeiro...Só um aviso, ele é do tamanho do Aldebaran...-Do tamanho do Al?Epa!Ele disse ELE!

-NÃO!Ninguém melhor pra cuidar de mim do que você!

-Ótimo...Vou esquentar a sopa que o Shaka trouxe pra você...

-SHAKA?De jeito nenhum!A última coisa feita pelo Shaka que eu ingeri me deu a maior dor de barriga da minha vida toda!

-O Shaka fez a gentileza de fazer uma sopa...E você vai tomar!

-Camus...-Tento fazer um bico mas não dá muito certo

-Já estou esquentando! –Ele diz já na cozinha e me dou por vencido

-Droga...Que frio...-Me encolho, acho que to com febre...

-Voltei! –Ele me aparece com uma bandeja azul cheia de ondinhas

-Decoração temática?

-É...Já que nossas casa foram construídas com os símbolos espalhados, não custava comprar as coisas combinando...

-Nossa...

-Vai querer que eu dê na boquinha? –Ele diz me zoando

-Não precisa!Eu consigo comer! –Pego bruscamente a colher da mão dele que continua rindo, mau caráter... –Até que ta bom...Só espero que não me dê nada no estômago depois...

-Não vai dar...Você devia agradecer ao Shaka por ter feito essa sopa...

-Ele fez porque quis...Não tenho a obrigação de agradecer –Tô falando entredentes...

-Seu mau-educado... –Camus resmunga

-Aqui...-Entrego a bandeja pra ele

-Já?!

-É...Eu tava com fome...

-Foi mais rápido do que urubu na carniça!

-Ah!Dá um tempo...Tô com sono...

-Dorme...Pode dormir... –Minha vista ta pesando e eu bocejo –Você ainda ta com febre...É bom descansar... –Eu me ajeito na cama e ele me cobre...Ele sabe ser chato mas sabe ser gentil também...

-Obrigado...Kyu...

* * *

Conheço esse corredor...Só não me lembro de onde é...Mas é engraçado, sei que já passei por aqui...E tenho alguns pressentimentos ruins sobre isso...Espere!Eu to de armadura?Mas eu não uso a minha armadura desde...

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! –De repente, recebo uma grande quantidade de energia e vôo indo de encontro a uma parede

-Sa-Saga?! –É estranho pois, sua armadura continua com o brilho dourado de sempre, não se parece com uma armadura de Hades...

-Milo...Depois de tantos anos seguindo regras você novamente as quebra...O que foi?Não quis esperar para ser derrotado?

-O que?

-EXCALIBUR! –Desvio rapidamente...Não estava esperando este ataque...E novamente, a armadura reluz...

-Shura?!

-Pelo visto ainda não perdeu sua velocidade...Bom saber...Pelo menos você vai nos divertir..Porque o Shaka...Humpf!

-Sha-Shaka?

-Acha que está em que casa?

-Eu...

-Pois eu te digo...Você está na sexta...E vai ser destruído nela...-Não estou entendendo nada...Porque?

-Diga adeus Milo! EXCALI-...

-PARE! –Um grito se faz ouvir, e eu reconheço essa voz...Os dois outros abrem caminho, e eu tento sorrir...

-Camus... –Agora Camus vai explicar o que está acontecendo...

-Deixe que eu faço isso Shura...Esse é o meu fardo...

-Vá em frente Camus...

-Fardo? –Não...Camus só pode estar brincando...

-Já me cansei de você...Sempre me atrasando...

-Atrasando?

-Sim...Você e seu maldito amor...Só me serviram de retardos!

-Camus!Então você...Sabe?

-Sempre soube...E foi de bom uso...Foi por causa desse seu amor que pude te usar da forma como quis...

-Usar? –Não, não, diga que não Camus, diga que estava tentando me assustar...

-Acha que algum dia fui um amigo seu?-Ele sorri, mas não o sorriso de sempre, esse é debochado...

-Camus...

-Pode chamar meu nome...Nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você...

-E o que você sente?

-Quer saber mesmo?Nada...

-Nada? –As lágrimas já querem sair de meus olhos mas eu as seguro –Como pode dizer isso!Você é meu amigo!Sempre fomos amigos!

-Surpresa!Tudo faixada...Você não passa de um estorvo, que agora eu vou eliminar...Adieu!AURORA EXECUCION!!

-CAMUS! –Lágrimas...Apenas as sinto escorrer enquanto meu corpo se congela...Porque Camus?Porque?

* * *

-Milo! –Sinto algo molhado!Abro os meus olhos...Estou no quarto de Camus, ele está na minha frente, segurando um balde.Eu, encharcado, mas não ligo, preciso abraçá-lo...Mas ele faz primeiro... –Milo...Por todos os deuses!Não me assuste dessa forma...

-Camus...-O abraço forte...Meu peito dói...As lágrimas saem sozinhas incontroláveis...

-Foi tudo um mau sonho...

-Sou um fardo?

-Fardo?Que história é essa!Nunca...Você é meu melhor amigo...Vamos...Melhor tomar um banho...Foi a febre que te fez delirar... –Camus me ajuda a levantar...Estou um pouco melhor.As imagens do sonho ainda estão vívidas na minha mente, mas o que Camus disse me fez sentir bem melhor... –Vou pegar uma toalha para você, e roupas limpas, pois estas estão encharcadas...Vai entrando no banho...A água ta quente já...

-Obrigado... –Ele fecha a porta, e eu tiro minha roupa, sentindo o vento gelado bater em meu corpo, mas não ligo, o chuveiro quente me aguarda...Entro no Box, e giro a torneira, estou pronto para sentir a água quente quando... –CAAAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUS!! –AH!Que água gelada!Vou morrer congelado se ficar aqui!

-Que foi Milo?! –Não acredito, na hora que eu to saindo do Box ele abre a porta e bem, além do vento frio, estou completamente nu...E ele com umas toalhas na mão, as deixa cair, ficando vermelho, bem vermelho, eu no desespero dou um passo pra frente e escorrego no tapete do banheiro que desliza comigo, Camus na afobação tenta me ajudar, mas enrosca os pés nas toalhas e cai por cima de mim...Nossos rostos estão muito perto um do outro, se ele não sair eu não vou agüentar... –Milo!Você ta bem!? –Ele levanta rapidamente, ainda corado, e me estende a mão pra levantar, pegando as toalhas e me entregando...-J-J-Já tomou banho?!

-A água está gelada...-Tento ser natural, mas a minha voz sai completamente tremida, e ele gagueja, que dupla nós somos...

-Ge-Ge-Gelada?Estava quente quando eu tomei banho...

-É que o que é quente pra você é frio pra mim...

-Oh...Pardon... Eu pensei que tivesse colocado no quente...Vou pegar as roupas pra você... –Ele sai nervoso batendo a porta, e eu escorrego pela mesma o que foi isso meu Zeus?Eu sentia sua respiração no meu rosto, e nossos baixos ventres estavam completamente grudados...Fiquei até um pouco excitado, que bom que ele não percebeu...

-Milo...Suas roupas...Espero que caibam

-O-O-Obrigado...-Será que ele percebeu?Arg...Que situação, passo a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, mas já passou...Não tem mais jeito...Droga! Porque isso só acontece comigo!

* * *

Saio eu do banheiro, devidamente vestido e penteado, e encontro o francês olhando o teto da própria casa, será que depois do que aconteceu ele surtou?!Oh Céus!

-Ei Camus! –Ele vira rapidamente, é incrível, mas ainda ta vermelho...-O que ta fazendo?

-Olhando os buracos que você fez...

-Buracos?!

-Sim, olha! –Ele aponta pro teto e eu vejo quinze buracos, sendo que um é maior que os outros...

-Parece que você lutou contra o teto...

-Isso foi durante o sonho?

-Foi...Pelo visto...É melhor não...- Trovoadas, e um dilúvio começa a cair –Chover...Que ótimo...Agora minha cama vai ficar alagada, e você não tem onde dormir...

-Se você quiser posso ir pra minha casa...

-Só se você quiser morrer de pneumonia...Pegar chuva só vai piorar esse seu resfriado!E mesmo que seja perto tem uma distância considerável da minha casa até a sua...Você dorme comigo...-Tava bebendo água, quase cuspi toda

-COM VOCÊ?!

-É ...Algum problema?

-Não...Absolutamente nenhum...-Os astros estão conspirando contra a minha pobre pessoa...Agora essa, vou ter que dormir do lado do Camus! Como vou me controlar?!Ele trata isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...

* * *

-Pronto Milo!Já arrumei nossa cama! –Ele aponta para um colchão maior que um de solteiro com um travesseiro de cada lado –Eu durmo desse lado e você daquele ta? –Ótimo!Quanto mais longe eu estiver melhor

-Tá...Vamos dormir?

-Vamos...Você deve estar cansado... –Nos deitamos, cada um de um lado

-Boa Noite Camus...

-Boa Noite Milo... –To tão tenso que não consigo achar uma posição boa para dormir...E acabo acertando a cara do Camus com o pé -Milo!

-Desculpe...É que não consigo achar uma posição...

-Quer deitar desse lado? –O QUE?! Camus quer que eu deite do lado dele?! –Esse colchão é maior, cabe com folga eu e você de um lado só, coloquei dos dois lados porque achei que fosse ficar mais confortável...Mas se quiser deitar desse lado...

-NÃO! Não precisa!Imagina!Estou ótimo desse lado!

-Ei Milo!Deixa de vergonha!Vem pra esse lado!

-Não precisa!Estou muito bem posicionado desse lado! –Ele está me tentando!A carne é fraca, eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo!

-Então se você não vai eu vou! –Eu olho rapidamente, ele pega o travesseiro e joga do meu lado, me empurrando e deita do meu lado de costas pra mim...Vou virar de costas também, é mais seguro... –Boa noite Milo...

-Boa...-Fecho os olhos...

* * *

Já deve ser madrugada e eu não consegui dormir...O sono não vem...O medo de sonhar com aquilo de novo é muito grande...E eu to parado olhando pro nada pelo menos meia hora e nada de sono, Camus já ta dormindo a muito tempo, inclusive, eu consigo ouvir a sua respiração tamanho o silêncio que tomou o ambiente...Não consigo mudar de posição...Fico com medo de esbarrar em Camus e acordá-lo, ele fica uma fera quando o acordam no meio da noite, eu sei...Da última vez que fiz isso quase fui enfiado em um esquife de gelo..Mas ele me salvou do mesmo jeito, eu lembro que uns caras maiores queriam me bater...Droga, vou mudar de posição pra ver se consigo dormir...

-Hum...-Ele dá um gemidinho quando eu mudo de posição, e eu fico com medo de tê-lo acordado, agora eu estou vendo suas costas e espero dormir...Fecho os olhos de novo, e logo sinto um vento quente acariciando minha fronte, abri os olhos rapidamente e me encontrei com o rosto adormecido de Camus, alguns fios lhe caiam pela face, o tornando ainda mais lindo, se é que isso é possível, foi inevitável, minhas mãos tomaram vida própria e retiraram os fios que cobriam a face pálida, além de se arriscar a acariciar seu rosto, detendo-se na boca...Melhor eu virar...Se não vou acabar cometendo uma bobagem...

-Camus... –Me viro, agora estou de costas para ele...Me sinto mais seguro assim...É melhor ficar acordado olhando para o nada do que ficar olhando para Camus...É melhor me conformar e fechar os olhos...

-Milo... –Um sussurro, e de repente me vejo segurado por alguém, abro os olhos vendo que Camus dormindo me abraçou, eu tento me livrar mas não consigo, nem tenho força de vontade suficiente pra isso...Seu corpo está tão aconchegante que me deixo envolver pela erma sensação de proteção, e fecho meus olhos, rezando para que eu finalmente durma...

* * *

-Ahh...-Os raios de sol tímidos entram pela janela, indo direto no meu rosto, olho em volta e para minha surpresa, Camus ainda está dormindo!E não mais me abraçando...Me ergo na cama olhando o pequeno relógio, nove horas da manhã e ele ainda não acordou?!Vou fazer uma surpresa para retribuir...-Ei...Você vai ver só, vou retribuir o fardo que fui durante esses dias...

-Milo?Milo? –Tô ouvindo ele me chamar, deve ter dado a minha falta...-Milo!

-Tô aqui!

-Na cozinha?!

-É...Não se preocupe!Não fujo não! –Estamos gritando, ele do quarto e eu da cozinha-Vem comer!

-Tá! –Ele aparece finalmente na cozinha, o cabelo completamente desgrenhado, mas quer saber?Fica ainda mais lindo desse jeito –Milo?O que é isso?!

-O café ué!

-Você que fez?

-Foi claro!Quem mais tem aqui?

-Deve ter veneno!

-Por isso que eu to comendo...Quero me suicidar...Camus deixa de ser idiota e vem logo comer!

-Tá...Só estava brincando...

-Ok...Olha só, hoje você vai dar uma saidinha...

-Que eu saiba não...

-Estou te avisando...Já estou bem melhor, e então vou fazer um jantar para retribuir toda a sua gentileza... –É essa a noite, vou dizer tudo o que eu sinto, se não corro o risco de enlouquecer...

-Só espero que não coloque veneno!

-Camus! –Amasso o guardanapo que estava usando e jogo na cara de Camus, quem ele acha que eu sou?

* * *

Ótimo...Está tudo perfeito, considerando que fui eu que fiz...A mesa está arrumada para dois, em lugares não muito distantes um do outro,propositalmente, fui em minha casa e peguei um vinho francês de uma ótima safra, apenas para agradá-lo...Só não coloquei a luz de velas para não constrangê-lo...Mas enfim, espero que dê tudo certo...Agora resta só esperar, está quase na hora...

-Ele está atrasado...-Já se passaram meia hora desde que...-Meu Zeus...Camus...

-Desculpe o atraso, Afrodite se empolgou e quis arrumar todo meu cabelo... –Ele coça a nuca, gesto que sempre faz quando está um pouco tenso, ta certo, ele se atrasou, mas por deuses...Ele está divino!O cabelo impecável, sem nenhuma mecha fora do lugar, e aposto que Afrodite passou um lápis preto em seus olhos, ele nunca estiveram tão bonitos... –Milo?

-Oh sim...O jantar...Vá indo para a sala que eu vou servi-lo...

-Obrigado... –Vou até a cozinha, minhas mãos tremem...Mal consigo segurar a travessa...Quase a derrubo e estrago o jantar...

-Aqui está...-O sirvo, e ele sorri, logo me sento e o olho provar, fiz um dos meus pratos preferidos, sim, por incrivél que pareça, a única coisa que consigo cozinhar...Nhoque a Bolonhesa...

-Hum...Milo...Isso está delicioso!Nem parece que foi você que fez! –Tá...Isso era pra ser um elogio?

-Isso foi um elogio? - O jantar transcorre naturalmente, nós conversamos, enquanto Camus se pergunta se há veneno ou não no nhoque, e tenta me provocar de todas as formas...Após, nos sentamos na sala e eu sirvo o vinho...

-Este vinho é...

-Francês...

-Oui...De uma ótima safra...É um dos meus preferidos...

-Que bom que acertei...Fiquei com medo de errar o vinho...-Mentira...Nunca soube que era o favorito de Camus...

-Está ótimo...-Ele sorve um gole de sua segunda taça de vinho...E o silêncio...Maldito silêncio toma conta do ambiente, eu tenho um milhão de coisas pra falar, mas não consigo encontrar as palavras certas, por isso, continuo bebendo...E pensando...

-Milo!?

-Hã?O que foi? –Ok...Eu estava literalmente viajando, tenho culpa se imaginei o Camus me beijando?

-Você ta mesmo bem?Sabe isso é uma ocasião especial...

-Especial? –Estou lento...Acho que é a bebida

-É!Um jantar com você será sempre uma ocasião especial... –Merda!Fiquei vermelho!Isso!Vão!Riam da minha cara!Eu fiquei vermelhão, e ele lá, falando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...Ok, pra ele é compreensível, já que somos melhores amigos...Né?

-Milo?!

-Ahn?

-Tá bom!Me diz o que está acontecendo! –Ele senta do meu lado no sofá e chega perto

-Que?

-Você nunca foi tão distraído!

-Desculpe...Estava pensando em certas coisas...

-Que coisas?

-Er...Vamos brindar! À nossa vida! –Melhor desviar, não estou pronto pra falar ainda...

-À nós! –Droga!Fiquei vermelho de novo!Ele fez algum curso pra me deixar sem graça, e está tendo sucesso!

Depois de três copos cheios eu me soltei, bem, realmente, nunca vi o Camus rir tanto quanto riu naquela ocasião, e bom, ele ainda abriu uma garrafa de champagnhe e de uma outra coisa que eu não raciocinei o que era, apenas bebi...Ok, não sou fraco pra bebida, mas daquela vez eu extrapolei, fui extremamente insensato.Entornei mesmo...

-Ei Escorpião já chega!Se não você vai ter uma crise do fígado bem braba!

-Ah Camus!Não enche!Tô acostumado a beber e pra começo de conversa não estou bêbado...Só...Altinho...

-Altinho?Sei...Imagine bêbado...

-Ah Camus eu estou bem! Olha só o quatro canadense! (1) –Me levantei irritado!Não estava mal!Quem ele acha que é pra tirar de fraco para bebida!Antes mesmo dele pegar a armadura eu já tinha tomado vários porres!Não sou fraco pra bebiba!Não do jeito que ele pensa!

Cambaleei e tive que sentar de novo...Tá bom, eu não estava assim tão bem...

-Viu?!Como você é teimoso!

-E você uma mala!Vai dizer que está sóbrio!

-Não...Mas não estou bêbado que nem você!

-Ah!Seu certinho!Você nunca faz nada de errado!Não sei porque eu cogitei a possibilidade!Sabe, de vez em quando você acaba deixando as oportunidades passarem por causa desse jeito certinho!

-Vai dizer que não gosta? –Droga!Terceira vez!O que esse cara pretende?Quer me enlouquecer só pode!

-Eu... –Ele segurou minha mão, me olhando nos olhos, a essa altura...Quer saber?Que se danem os dedos!

Beijei...E se querem saber, Beijaria de novo!

Esperava já o empurrão que ia me fazer voar até o chão, mas ele não veio...Foi tudo muito rápido, eu me atrevi a colocar a mão na nuca dele e a minha língua foi sozinha aos lábios dele e...Nossa!Ele abriu a boca!Bem, no começo pensei ser o chefe da situação, por ter o elemento surpresa e tudo mais, porém, de repente ele se debruçou sobre mim, fazendo com que ficássemos deitados no sofá e eu então pude provar do beijo francês que tanto falam...Logo, estávamos entregues um ao outro, em meio a carícias volupiosas...Ele mordia meu pescoço e eu passeava com as minhas mãos por todo seu corpo, gemidos saltavam de nossas bocas sem que nós conseguíssemos controlar...

Retirei a camisa dele sem nenhuma resistência da parte dele, e ele retirou a minha com igual entrega, ficamos algum tempo assim, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro e aproveitando as carícias mútuas que tocávamos, porém, de repente, ele se ergueu saindo de cima de mim, e eu me ergui também, nos olhávamos nos olhos, suas faces se encontravam rubras, respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante e voltando a sua expressão tão comum perguntou...

-Milo...Você está completamente bêbado...Tem certeza de fazendo isso porque quer, ou porque está bêbado?Se estiver, é melhor que paremos com isso...

Soltei uma gargalhada...Daquelas que vem do fundo...É idiota, mas quando fico muito nervoso como estava, começo a rir feito um maníaco, e quase estrago tudo, Camus levantou do sofá catando sua blusa e ajeitando os fios que saíram do lugar...Corri pra consertar a cagada que fiz...

-Camus não!Eu não estou bêbado!E se por algum acaso estivesse eu já fiquei sóbrio...

-Milo...Por favor...Não quero ser mais uma conquista sua...É melhor você ir embora...-Olhou em meus olhos, sendo frio, para logo depois virar...Eu não agüentei, e as lágrimas saíram...

-Conquista?Você é um idiota mesmo!Olha pra mim! –Nem sinal ele virou e começou a caminhar... –Que merda Camus! Eu te amo! –Que se dane!Falei!Agora, ou ele me enfia em um esquife de gelo ou se entrega...Vamos francesinho...

-Milo...Tem plena certeza do que disse?

-Claro...Mataria, roubaria e morreria por você...Amo mais você do que nossa própria deusa!Por Zeus Camus...Não me mande embora...Eu lhe imploro!

-Seu bobo! –Ele puxa meu cabelo de leve, sem machucar e me carrega para mais um beijo, me levando para o quarto, o mesmo cujo teto eu furei com as minhas agulhas...Não me contenho mais...Amo esse francês e enlouqueceria se não pudesse tê-lo...

Nos amamos ali mesmo, naquele colchão onde dormimos na noite passada, e provamos a sensação do orgasmo juntos...Mas não foi o sexo que me deixou realizado...E sim, sentir o corpo de Camus caindo pesado sobre mim e vê-lo sorrindo novamente...Aquele sorriso que só eu via, o sorriso que só era destinado pra mim...Era a mais bela das declarações de amor, mas ele foi além...E com um pouco de esforço alcançou meu ouvido sussurrando...

-Jet'Aime Milo...

Athena!Agradeço pela nova vida, e muito obrigado aos que se disponibilizaram mas eu já sei como ser normal e já sei que rumo dar a minha vida...Ela agora tem um destino certo!Um caminho de gelo, não mais inatingível!

_Fim_

**N/A: **É...Terminei!Gostei tanto de escrever essa!Principalmente a parte final...Ah!É mesmo, me desculpem pela falta de lemon, mas como eu já devo ter dito em outras fics, não tenho jeito pra escrever lemons, um dia!Um dia...Eu escrevo!Hum...Segunda fic oneshot que eu escrevo de Camus e Milo, to com mania desse casal..É que é apaixonante escrever sobre eles, pelo menos pra mim, achei essa melhor que a outra, ficou meio nonsense, é verdade, mas no fim, eu gostei! o/ Espero que vocês gostem também :D Se não gostarem peço perdão mas eu digo que um dia melhoro definitivamente! o/ Ah!Agora vamos ao "glossário" da fic, vocês devem ter reparado o (1) que aparece depois de uma palavrinha assim, diferente...Vamos lá!

– A história disso surgiu, quando numa festa, um amigo, completamente bêbado não queria aceitar que estava bêbado e ficava falando "Eu não to bêbado!Olha só o quatro canadense!". O quatro canadense não passa de uma pessoa que faz um "quatro" com a perna, girando o pulso e terminando com a mão meio apoiada em um deles xD, de fato, estranho...Mas quando eu estava escrevendo, surgiu a idéia de colocar...

Bem, já que vocês já leram a fic toda, as notas e a definição do quatro canadense (xD) ta na hora de contribuir para a campanha, "Faça uma baka feliz", indo no botãozinho escrito "Go" aqui do lado e mandando uma review, acredite, sua review faz diferença e será respondida! É...Acho que não tenho mais nada a declarar...

Obrigado por ler a fic e as notas!

Bye Bye o/"


End file.
